Increases in the data transfer rates of optical disc drives have resulted in problems such as increases in optical disc vibrations due to higher rotation speeds or increases in heat generation due to increases in the output of motors for rotating optical discs and in the output of laser diodes.
For example, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-241024 A (to be hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses an optical disc drive aimed at solving problems associated with such increases in data transfer rates. According to the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, an opening is provided in a top case, and air is introduced into a casing by utilizing the negative pressure generated on the upper side of the disc when an optical disc is rotating, so as to perform cooling. See JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-241024 A